Grond
Background Enslaved before memory Orogg was raised as no being should, broken beyond compare and treated as a captive animal more then a slave he learned no other life then that of a savage brute, no meal came without blood spilled, no reward without death, blood and sand were all he knew as he travelled, traded between hundreds of masters on thousands of worlds. With shackles bound to his wrists there was no escape, the cold metal digging into his wrists grew as his body did, his wrists scarred from the constant tearing and healing brought about by his punches, relief only coming after a victorious brawl, knowing defeat would only bring hunger and more pain Orogg was inspired, victory and power were all he had, victory and power were his only friends, victory and power was his way of life. The last ship on the last world was strange, its decks made of wood instead of steel, his new owner carried himself differently, and the crew seemed more starved then even he, feeling the flex of the ground beneith his feet Orogg knew his captivity would come to an end, at last something else in his life, the warm feeling of freedom within reach, and he would not let go. Description Of monstrous physique and eyes like smouldering coals intimidating is the least you could describe Grond as, his body scarred by rough blades and wrists forever marked with the lines of shackles he is no stranger to pain and suffering. He is wrapped in the ragrobes of scavenged clothing held together with thick leather straps, spikes protruding from various holes placed to cut anyone attempting to hit or grab the gladiator, the only piece standing out is a bloodstained oni demon mask covering his alien face. Now with the spoils of war many of his straps have become magically endowed showing off a glint of finery among his tattered rags Feats * Defeated a dire sea-monster using it's own spine as a spear. * Became Captain of his own pirate ship for a week. * Suffocated a Chellaxian Diabolist in a bag of holding. * Blew open a reinforced keep gate with a single punch. * Punched through solid adamantium. * Impaled a Wizard on his fist. * Killed 30 Dire Wolves while hunted in the middle of the night. * Manually Maneuvered a Gnomish Airship away from a Mountain. * Punched through a Frog Demon's skull. * Dropped a colossal statue on a demonic alter. * Slain by some abysmal beast of Hendrik's machinations, twice, taking every single one of the hits from a buffed up Gallu Demon. * Shook the earth with his fists. Information Level: 13 HP: 144/144 BAB: +12 Skill Points: 91 Speed: 40ft Initiative: +5 Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Greater Defensive Training, Desert Runner, Jumper, Desert Stride, Four-Armed Languages: Kasatha, Common. Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Full Attack: +29/+25/+25/+23/+23/+23/+20/+20/+15 2d6+16(+5d6) P/S/B Parry: +29 6/Round Class Features and Feats Monk: AC Bonus (+3), Flurry of Blows, Panache, Dodging Panache, Ki Pool, Evasion, Fast Movement, Maneuver Training, Ki Pool (Magic), Slow Fall 20ft Brawler: Brawler's Cunning, Martial Flexibility, Brawler's Flurry (Two Weapon Fighting), Martial Training, Maneuver Training 1, AC Bonus (+3), Knockout 1/day (DC 17), Brawler's Strike (Magic), Close Weapon Mastery, Brawl Fighter: Close Combatant, Close Control. Ninja: Sneak Attack (5d6), Poison Use, Ki Pool, Shadow Clone, No Trace +3, Uncanny Dodge, Unbalancing Trick, Light Step, Fast Stealth, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Forgotten Trick Inspired Blade: Inspired Panache, Inspired Finesse, Deeds, Shadow Dancer: Hide in Plain Sight, Greater Uncanny Dodge, Darkvision 60ft, Shadow Illusion 2/day, Summon Shadow, Shadow Call Shadow Jump (40 Ft.) Feats: General: Multistrike, Dodge, Hamatulatsu, Pummeling Style, Pummeling Charge, Combat Reflexes, Power Attack Fighter: Weapon Focus (Unarmed Strike), Vicious Stomp. Monk: Improved Unarmed Strike, Combat Expertise, Improved Grapple. Brawler: Mobility, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Cut from the Air Ninja Trick: Improved Trip, Greater Trip, Hamatul Strike, Pummeling Bully. Inspired Blade: Weapon Finesse. Martial Flexibility: Smash from the Air Gauntlet of Training: Weapon Specialization (Unarmed Strike) Ki Powers: 13/13 Ninja Strike: * By spending 1 point from his ki pool, a ninja can make one additional attack at her highest attack bonus, but he can do so only when making a full attack Ninja Speed: * By spending 1 point from his ki pool, a ninja can spend 1 point to increase his speed by 20 feet for 1 round. Ninja Stealth: * By spending 1 point from his ki pool, a ninja can give himself a +4 insight bonus on Stealth checks for 1 round. Monk Defence: * By spending 1 point from his ki pool, a monk can give himself a +4 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round. Forgotten Trick * A ninja with this ability can recall one trick taught to her by her ancient masters. When he uses this ability, he selects one ninja trick (not a master trick or rogue talent) that he does not know and can use that ninja trick for a number of rounds equal to his level. He must pay any ki costs associated with the trick as normal. Using this ability expends 2 ki''points from his ''ki pool, plus the ki cost of the trick he chooses. Panache Powers: 7/7 Ki Pool: * May use Ki instead of Panache for Panache Powers Derring-Do: * A swashbuckler can spend 1 panache point when she makes an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add the result to the check. She can do this after she makes the check but before the result is revealed. If the result of the d6 roll is a natural 6, she rolls another 1d6 and adds it to the check. She can continue to do this as long as she rolls natural 6s, up to a number of times equal to her Dexterity modifier (minimum 1) Opportune Parry and Riposte: * When an opponent makes a melee attack against the swashbuckler, he can spend 1 panache point and expend a use of an attack of opportunity to attempt to parry that attack. The swashbuckler makes an attack roll as if he were making an attack of opportunity; for each size category the attacking creature is larger than the swashbuckler, the swashbuckler takes a –2 penalty on this roll. If her result is greater than the attacking creature’s result, the creature’s attack automatically misses. The swashbuckler must declare the use of this ability after the creature’s attack is announced, but before its attack roll is made. Upon performing a successful parry and if he has at least 1 panache point, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action make an attack against the creature whose attack he parried, provided that creature is within his reach. This deed’s cost cannot be reduced by any ability or effect that reduces the number of panache points a deed costs. Dodging Panache: * When an opponent attempts a melee attack against the swashbuckler, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action spend 1 panache point to move 5 feet; doing so grants the kata master a dodge bonus to AC equal to her Charisma modifier (+2) against the triggering attack. This movement doesn’t negate the attack, which is still resolved as if the swashbuckler had not moved from the original square. This movement is not a 5-foot step; it provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one who triggered this deed. The kata master can only perform this deed while wearing light or no armor, and while carrying no heavier than a light load. Menacing Swordplay: * While he has at least 1 panache point, when a swashbuckler hits an opponent with a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon, he can choose to use Intimidate to demoralize that opponent as a swift action instead of a standard action. Shadow HP: 85/85 BAB: +13 Speed: 40/fly Traits: Incorporeal, Undead Traits, Darkvision 60ft Attack Stats Armor Class Saving Throws Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Flyby Attack, Skill Focus (Perception, Stealth) Skills: Stealth +25, Fly +16. Perception +14. Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: * Gladiator Monk's Outfit * Thieves Tools * Battle Mask * Barbed Vest * Concealable Thieves Tools Magic Items: * Armbands of the Brawler * Ring of Natural Armor +2 * Headband of Mental Prowess +2 * Monk's Robe * Amulet of Mighty Fists (Mimetic, Holy) * Belt of Physical Might +2 * Boots of the Cat * Cloak of Resistance +2 * Gallu Skull Chain Boons: * Permanent Protection from Evil * Permanent Greater Magic Fang Containers: Belt Pouch: * Small Steel Mirror * Flint and Steel * Potion of Water Breathing Belt Pouch: * 6 Pitons * 10 Chalk Backpack: * Climbers Kit * Bedroll * Masterwork Poisoners Tools * Potion of Pass without Trace * Scroll of Interplanetary Teleport x2 * Grappling Hook * 100ft Silk Rope * 2 Waterskins * 10 Days Rations Bag of Holding: * 200lbs of Healing Potion * Dedicated Bacta Tank Currency: 500cp 50sp 3930gp 34g of Gems Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies ²Jump Checks Only Category:Character Category:Male Category:PC Category:Pathfinder